She's Got Pink Hair and a Fat Pet!
by Iia
Summary: The lovely adventures of lovely Dominic Sorel and his lovely Anemone! How lovely! [[DominicxAnemone Oneshot Drabbles]] Drabble Four: Cough Cough
1. Football Game!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eureka Seven. -sobs-

**A/N:** Whoo! My first venture into Eureka Seven! I've gotta say...there's a horrible lack of DominicxAnemone on the net. So I'm pitching in! -cheers- Anyways, unlike my Naruto fic, this fic features my more "hyper" style of writing. Writing this first story was very fun. I hope that you all enjoy it!

Also, I spell Dominic's last name "Sorel" instead of "Sollel," which is another popular spelling. I found a lot more results when I typed in "Dominic Sorel" in the search bars, so that's the spelling I'll use. So please do not critisize me because I spelled Dominic's last name wrong. That's just how it is.

Thank you, and enjoy Drabble One!

* * *

**She's Got Pink Hair and a Fat Pet!**

-Drabble One-

**Football Game!**

Dominic Sorel had NO clue whatsoever as to why Anemone wanted to play such a game.

He, of course, had no interest in the game. He had never played it before, either, insuring that he had no skill in the game. Rules?

He knew the rules about as well as he knew where North was.

And what about Anemone? True, he didn't know much about her still, but he was pretty sure that she had no liking to the sport, either. She never watched it on TV, she never read about it in magazines, she never bought a jersey, and there was no poster of a single team in her room.

So WHY!? WHY were they there!? WHY were she and he standing in a grassy area she called "the field" in the middle of nowhere? And what was SHE so excited about?!

Dominic Sorel does not play football!

And neither does Anemone!

Hey, love makes you do crazy things! Like play football!

Right?

Right?!

...RIGHT?!?!

"Maybe...but this is ridiculous," the young man muttered.

Right!

"Dominic!!!!"

The boy looked up from the ground (apparently, that's what he does when he thinks!) and gazed across the field. Many yards away, his girlfriend waved at him. An ear-to-ear smile stretched across her pretty face, and her bright bubble-gum hair was tied up into a simple ponytail (bangs hanging behind her ears and pinned back with two silver clips).

On the shoulder of her gray, short-sleeved, blue-flower print shirt, that fat little THING was...

Wait...

What the hell was GULLIVER doing here?!

Sigh...

"Dominic!" Anemone yelled from the distance. "Are you even paying attention?!"

Dominic snapped his eyes from Gulliver (WHY WAS HE HERE?!) to Anemone. His cheeks flared and he quickly nodded.

"Of course!"

Anemone eyes him curiously, but smiled afterwards and nodded.

"Do you know how to play football, Dominic?"

Did it LOOK like he knew?

"Not really..."

Anemone laughed, and it echoed through the clear skies.

"Me either!" she said in the midst of her laughter.

Dominic sighed. "Why are we here then!?"

"Because it'll be fun!" she replied cheerfully.

Dominic tilted his head to the side. "What about Gulliver?!"

"...What?"

"Gulliver!"

A sound came from Anemone's shoulder, and she looked to the side in surprise.

Hello, Gulliver!

"Oh!" she said, picking up her pet in her arms and muzzling her face into it's short fur. "I didn't even notice him there!"

Dominic's jaw dropped. Was it even POSSIBLE to not notice such a heavy (and surely getting heavier) animal on your shoulder?! After all, when Gulliver would decide to sit on Dominic's shoulder, the boy would NEVER get used to the weight.

Gulliver was heavy!

And Anemone was surely a mystery.

Nevertheless, Dominic still loved her.

Dominic watched as Anemone quickly ran to the end of the field, and placed Gulliver in the front seat of Dominic's car.

Oh...if that thing so much as THOUGHT of pooping and/or peeing in his car, then God forbid Anemone best say her goodbyes to dear Gulliver!

While Dominic prayed that "dear Gulliver" had no need to relieve himself on the leather seats of the car, Anemone made her way back to her position, and picked up the football.

"Ready to play, Dominic?!" she yelled cheerfully as she held up the ball.

"Um...sure!"

Anemone smiled, and kicked the ball to her lover boy.

* * *

-Music Plays-

Welcome to the Field in the Middle of Nowhere! Today, we are here to witness the football...yes, FOOTBALL game of two loveable love birds!

Anemone vs. Dominic!

Here we gooooo!

* * *

"Touchdown!" Anemone cried from her end of the field. With a cheer for herself, she gracefully, and brutally, SLAMMED the football to the ground. She even did a victory dance!

This would have normally amused Dominic, but unfortunately for him...

...he just happened to be on the ground, and his FACE happened to be in the exact spot that Anemone decided to slam the football to the ground.

Phew! Good thing Dominic didn't bruise easily!

Dominic sat up quickly and covered his nose with his hands. He looked up at Anemone, who was still preoccupied in her glory.

It wasn't fair! How was he supposed to win against her?! He couldn't TACKLE her (that was rude, and he didn't want to hurt her), and he couldn't run fast (she had quickly taken out that option after she nailed him into the ground so hard, he swore he heard both of his legs snap in ten places).

Anemone, on the other hand, was probably faster than him ANYWAY, plus she tackled the crap out of him whenever he had the ball.

Once, Dominic tried to grab her leg and trip her. He knew that she had good reflexes, so she'd be able to catch herself, and meanwhile he could snatch the ball and score for himself. However, his idea didn't go quite as planned.

The result Dominic was looking for was himself getting a touchdown.

The result Dominic actually got was Anemone's pink sneaker smashed in his face, and a very not-too-pleasant bite to his arm.

Needless to say, he was hardly able to get his fingers on the brown oval-ish ball.

EVER.

* * *

-Music Plays-

And it's the end of the fourth! The score is:

Anemone: 49

Dominic: 0

ANEMONE WINS! WHOOO!

* * *

"Good game!" Dominic said as he smiled, giving Anemone a pat on the back. He was upset that he had lost, but the fact that Anemone was is such a GOOD mood because she won made losing not so bad at all.

To see her so happy was better than a million wins to him.

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, in which she returned, trying to ignore how bad his face hurt from a sneaker, a football smash, and a few face plops into the ground from being tackled.

He kissed her again.

"Alright. Ready to go? We can stop and grab some lunch," he said as he took her hand in his and led her to the car. Anemone gasped.

"Yes! Lunch! This football stuff's made me hungry...I want a hamburger, Dominic!"

Dominic smiled. "Okay."

Anemone cheered about the oncoming lunch as the couple reached the car. Dominic opened the passenger seat for Anemone, but as it opened all the way, something made him step back.

Oh no...No! No! No!

Anemone twitched.

"Gulliver! BAD BOY! You should know better than that!!!" she yelled as she pointed a finger at her pet and scolded him.

Dominic could only stare at the pile of poop laying in the driver's seat. Two flies buzzed around the lump of Gulliver Feces.

He fought the urge to cry. He had JUST cleaned the inside of that car!

* * *

-Music Plays-

Ohh! And Gulliver plants the stinker! Score:

Gulliver: 1

Dominic: 0

DOMINIC LOSES AGAIN! AWWW!!!

* * *

There were two things that Dominic learned on the day he and Anemone decided to play a game of football.

One: Dominic Sorel does not play football.

And...

Two: Gulliver is no longer allowed in Dominic Sorel's car.

EVER.

* * *

**A/N:** -sighs- I love Gulliver. Whenever I get a pet, I'm gonna name it Gulliver! So...did you like? I hope so! There will be more drabbles to come, so fans of Dominic, Anemone, and Gulliver, rejoice! 

I'd love reviews! No flames, though, please. I don't mind constructive critisism at all, also! Also, if you have an idea for a drabble that you'd like me to right and put here, you can do that too, through e-mail or a review! I hope I get lots of reviews! Remember, the more I get, the more motivation I get to write!

Thanks for reading! Bye bye!


	2. Sky Fishing

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Eureka Seven. -sighs-

**A/N:** Here's drabble two! This is dedicated to the people who enjoyed the first drabble, and to NinjaxOfxThexNight, who asked me to put Dewey into a drabble.

So, it is done! Remember that this drabble doesn't nessesarily follow the storyline of Eureka Seven, but I think that that's okay. -nods- So, be it AU, I hope you still enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**She's Got Pink Hair and a Fat Pet!**

-Drabble Two-

**Sky Fishing**

"Anemone! Are you ready? We're leaving now!"

Young Dominic Sorel stood in the doorway of his (and also very recently, his girlfriend's) home. Unlike his usual dress clothes or casual wear, the young adult sported something a bit different on this fine (and early!) Saturday morning:

An old, solid forest-green t-shirt, worn blue jean shorts, a pair of tennis shoes, and a fishing cap.

Why was Dominic dressed like so?

Because he was doing on a date with Anemone, of course!

...But wait! Don't you dress nicely on date?

Not on this kind of date!

"Anemone!"

A call from the direction of the bedroom responded.

"I'm coming!"

Seconds after the reply, Dominic's pink-haired girlfriend exited the bedroom and entered the small living room, stopping to pose in her fishing outfit.

Anemone's "fishing outfit" contained one of Dominic's old t-shirts (white in color, with a few dirt stains that wouldn't wash out), a pair of loose nylon shorts (Dominic just HAPPENED to notice how nice her legs looked today), a pair of black fishing boots and a white visor to shield that pretty face from the Sun's evil UV rays! Her hair was tied into low pigtails, each pigtail braided to keep her long hair out of the way.

"How do I look, Dominic?" she asked.

Dominic smiled as he held out his hand for Anemone to take (which she did without hesitation).

"It doesn't matter," he answered as he led the girl out of the house. "Fishing doesn't require being beautiful."

Anemone frowned. Dominic was quick to notice, however, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he said, without worry in his voice. He turned to her and nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry about that; you look good in everything!"

Anemone's frown faded as quickly as it had come, and she replaced it with a dazzling smile. She laughed and placed a loving kiss on the boy's cheek, making his cheeks turn red.

**Dominic's Life Lesson Number One**: Always tell the truth and you shall be rewarded!

After locking the front door, the couple got into Dominic's car (in which Gulliver was still banned from). Anemone took out a clipboard, and while looking at a list, began calling out items.

"Fishing rods?"

Dominic turned his head to the back of the car, where all of the equipment lay. He eyed the corner, and nodded as he saw two fishing rods, waiting to be used.

"Check!"

"Lunches?"

Dominic patted the two lunch boxes on the dashboard. "Check."

"Bait?"

"Check!"

"First Aid Kit?"

"Umm..."

"Dominic!" Anemone cried. "What if you accidentally get me with your hook?!"

Well, that indeed WOULD require a bit of First Aid supplies.

"Oh, wait! It's right here," he said after a few moments. "Check!"

"Good!" Anemone answered impatiently. It was about time he found it! ...Even if he was only looking for it for about a minute. "The ice chest?"

"Check!"

"The fish ice chest?"

"Check."

Anemone smiled, and threw the clipboard in the back seat.

"Then we're all set! Let's go fishing!"

* * *

Our favorite couple arrived at the lake one hour later. Much to Anemone's surprise, the lake was actually an hour away; she was already aware that Dominic was a bit "directionally challenged," and was prepared to have a stressful two to three hour ride.

**Dominic's Life Lesson Number Two**: Always keep your GPS Navigator ready for use when taking trips!

The two unloaded the car, and set up a little fishing site on one of the docks off of the lake.

The lake itself was huge. The water was a deep murky blue, and all around docks and boat launches were built. It was a popular spot for fishing, and many people (including Dominic) thought of the lake as an ideal fishing area. After all, the weather was usually good, and trees around the bank were good for shade. And, if needed, a small country store was located a block away from the lake. There, one could purchase things like bait, snacks, sun block, and any other essentials.

Dominic had just finished setting up Anemone's fishing rod (Anemone was having a blast watching poor Dominic fight to get that damned cricket to stop jumping around and get on the hook) when a familiar voice made its way to their ears.

"Dominic, Anemone! What a pleasant surprise!"

The couple turned, and as Anemone gasped with joy, Dominic almost fell off of the dock and into the lake.

Anemone ran to the edge of the dock (with Dominic slowly following her after re-balancing himself) and waved her hand happily at the man who stopped his boat next to the dock.

"Dewey! Are you fishing, too?!"

Dominic stayed calm on the outside, but on this inside, he was crying.

_No! PLEASE just be leaving! Pleeeaaaseee!_

The man smiled and nodded his head. He, too, was dressed for a day of fishing, and his hair was tied back in a braid, as usual.

"Why, I am! I'm surprised to have seen you both here!" Dewey said with a peaceful and happy composure. "Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, the weather is beautiful, perfect for fishing, isn't it?"

Anemone nodded enthusiastically. "I've never actually been fishing before! I wanted to try it, so Dominic offered to take me!"

Dewey chuckled. "How lovely! It's so nice to see you both out and enjoying yourselves."

Anemone nodded once again. "Same to you!"

Dominic sighed inwardly. Of ALL the days to meet up with Dewey, it had to be on a day like this?! He was supposed to have a fun day with Anemone, NOT an Anemone/Dewey reunion.

Not that Dominic didn't like the guy...okay, so maybe he sorta, kinda, maybe, just-a-little-bit didn't like him. It wasn't HIS fault, though! Wouldn't you hold a grudge if your girlfriend happened to be particularly fond of another man, even if it wasn't really a romantic type of situation?

Well, Dominic would!

"Dominic, are you listening?!"

Anemone's voice pulled Dominic out of his thoughts, and he blinked.

"C-come again?"

Anemone pouted. "I swear. You need to pay attention, Dominic! I was SAYING that Dewey invited us with him to take his boat to the middle of the lake!"

Dominic's eyes widened. "What?!"

Anemone frowned.

"Please, Dominic! Look, Dewey said that there were more fish in the middle of the lake! Let's go! His boat's big enough for us all!"

Now, Dominic definitely did NOT want to go on this boat with Dewey, but:

**Dominic's Life Lesson Number Three**: Give your girlfriend what she wants! Call it "ass-kissing" if you want, but an angry girlfriend (or in Dominic's case, an angry Anemone, which was a lot WORSE than an average girl) is not healthy.

"Alright."

"YAY!"

Dewey politely helped Anemone in the boat (this only added to Dominic's misery), and when it was Dominic's turn he offered help to him as well.

"No, thank you," Dominic said as he climbed into the boat by himself. Dewey just smiled.

"I apologize, of course you wouldn't need help with something like this."

* * *

When about eleven in the morning was approaching, Dominic had two thoughts in mind. First, he needed to buy his _own_ boat. Secondly, he had yet to catch a fish.

Anemone, on the other hand, had already caught five good-sized trout, and Dewey caught a fish for almost every cast he made.

Hm, well at least TWO people were having some fishing luck...

And then his line pulled.

Anemone jumped up. "Woah! Reel it in, Dominic! You finally caught one!"

Dewey clapped his hands. "It's a big one, I'm sure!"

Dominic fought with the line. It was INDEED a big fish, if it was pulling the line THAT hard.

With a lot of effort (and a lot of cheering from his girlfriend and Dewey), Dominic pulled from the lake a HUGE Speckled Trout.

Anemone stared as the gasping fish.

"Dominic, that is the BIGGEST fish anyone's caught all day!"

Dewey also commented. "It put up a good fight, but so did you. Well done, Dominic!"

By this time, Dominic was beaming with pride. He caught a fish BIGGER than Dewey, and he'd also pleased Anemone.

What a day!

Anemone jumped up and down, her light weight hardly making the boat rock.

"We're gonna have fish for dinner tonight!"

Dewey raised an eyebrow, and grinned. "We're?"

Anemone nodded.

"Sure! Dominic and I live together, now!"

Dewey looked surprised for a second, and smiled.

"Do you now? Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" both replied at once.

As Anemone started a conversation with Dewey about life with Dominic, Dominic himself listened to her compliments, taking in as much of the fact that she loved him as he could while he continued to fish.

Because she DID love him.

And he loved her just the same.

**Dominic's Life Lesson Number Four**: What you think might be an awful situation may turn out to be a special memory. Also, have faith in your lover.

That night, Dominic and Anemone enjoyed their fish dinner, and Dominic came to realize that even though Dewey was with them while they fished, it didn't change the fact that he and Anemone were still together.

**Dominic's Life Lesson Number Five**: When you and that special someone are _together_, nothing and absolutely NOTHING can bring you down.

-

"_I want to live! Together with you forever!"_

"_Let's live on, together!"_

-

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like? I had a LOT of fun writing this, and I hope that you had fun reading it. So review, please?

No flames! I don't mind constructive critisism at all, though! Also, if you have an idea for a drabble that you'd like me to right and put here, you can do that too, through e-mail or a review! I hope I get lots of reviews! Remember, the more I get, the more motivation I get to write!

Thanks again for reading and reviewing! BYE! -waves-


	3. Gifts

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Eureka Seven, Dominic would be the main character. :D

**A/N:** Here it is! The Third Drabble, and the CHIRSTMAS SPECIAL! Yaaay! I wanted to do a Christmas Special, and since I was inspired today, I wrote it before the idea left me.

I really hope you all enjoy it! And I want to take this time to thank **NinjaxOfxThexNight**, **CheeseyWonder221**, **Kou Haruko**, and **nekochanoftheworld1 **for their awesome reviews! And guess what?! If you review Chapter 3, you get your name up here, too:D So review, okay? I'm very glad that everyone is enjoying my crappy little drabbles. xD You ALL keep me inspired!

**

* * *

**

**She's Got Pink Hair and a Fat Pet!**

-Drabble Three-

**Gifts**

There was the mixed sound between a cat and...something else, and Anemone knew that Gulliver was satisfied with the overall project.

So was she.

The tree was set neatly in one of the corners of the living room, the perfect height; it wasn't touching the ceiling, but it wasn't short, either.

Beautiful multi-colored ornaments gleamed as they hung scattered about the green branches. Each ornament glittered as they reflected the tiny golden, white, blue, green, red, pink, and yellow bulbs that sparkled everywhere around the tree. Shiny silver garlin wrapped _perfectly_ around the full tree. And just to add to the fun, a load of candy canes accented the tree, giving it a cuter look.

Oops! And we can't forget the five-point star that stood atop the tree, in it's golden glory. What Anemone liked best about the star, was that it would light up when plugged in. And with the tree being in the corner, the ugly cord was well out of view, and at the moment it was definitely plugged in, along with the lights.

"See, Gulliver! Look what we've been missing!" she pink-haired female exclaimed in excitement. "It's going to be our very first Christmas! So we have to make sure everything is very Christmas-oriented!"

Gulliver nodded his head, and let out a grunt, which Anemone smiled in reply to.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

With a sputter, the car stopped mid-driveway, and all Dominic could do was stare out of the windshield.

"Holy..."

He stepped out of his car and into the snow. The white fluff scrunched under his boots.

This was NOT how his house was this morning.

Lining the windows, door, and roof, were different colored Christmas lights. Lodged into the snow in the front yard was a stick and a sign: **_SANTA STOP HERE!_**

Even the TREE in the yard was covered in lights, and –need he say it– _adorable_ snowflake hangings hung from the branches.

The front door was home to an elegant wreath, and in each window were fake candles, with orange lights as the "flames."

Dominic almost felt like a kid again. He hadn't celebrated Christmas since his family was still alive.

He knew only one person who could, and WOULD, do something like this.

"That girl is something else," he whispered, with a silly grin on his face.

He hopped back into the car, and drove it into the carport.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dominic opened the door, only to be greeted by MORE Christmas things. The fireplace was ignited, Santa, reindeer, snowmen, and angel trinkets lay here and there. The old-fashioned radio was on, and playing soft holiday tunes.

He turned to face the corner, and he laughed as he saw the tree.

It was JUST like her. It reflected her personality.

Cluttered.

Flashy.

Random (All those colors!).

Fun.

Sweet.

Pretty.

He loved that tree, and the fact that SHE decorated it made him love it all the more.

"Reow"

Dominic looked down and grinned. He stooped down, and gave the animal a nice scratch behind the ear.

"Did you help Anemone with all this?" he asked.

The fat little thing responded with a "Reowwa" and wobbled to the kitchen.

Dominic followed the animal's footsteps, and checked the phone messages. He sighed, as _Dewey's_ name and number appeared on the screen.

He pressed the button, and the message played. Yep, Dominic could recognize that voice from the other side of the planet:

'**_It's Dewey! It's such a letdown that you aren't home! Bother, I wanted to wish you both a lovely season's greetings! I'd really love to tell you myself, so please call me back._**'

Dominic coughed. Call _that_ looney back? Er, no.

After deleting Dewey's message, Dominic took off his thick coat, hat, and gloves, leaving him in a warm peachy-colored turtle-neck sweater, and his thick blue jeans. He walked across the kitchen, and put his hand on the doorknob to the bedroom –_their_ bedroom– to discard the extra clothes. He hesitated, however, because he could hear something from inside the room.

He could hear singing. HER singing. Anemone's singing.

He opened the door silently, and gently pushed open the door. His Anemone was sitting on their bed, in a baby blue long-sleeved shirt, a white cotton vest, jeans, and a Santa hat, reading a piece of paper (lyrics, he assumed) and singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas."

Well, she was TRYING to, at least.

"Anemone, I'm home," he said in almost a whisper, as if he really didn't want to disturb the girl while she was singing.

Her head snapped up, and when she saw Dominic, her cheeks tinged pink. How embarrassing it was, for her boyfriend to catch her trying to sing this song she didn't even know!

Nevertheless, she did what she did every time he came home; she practically tackled him to the ground in the biggest hug she could muster, and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.

She did this every time, because she knew that after she kissed him, he kissed her. On the lips.

After their little 'I'm home!' routine, Dominic pecked the girl on her forehead, not letting her out of his arms just yet.

"The house looks great," he commented with a grin.

That one comment had obviously made her day, because she gave him one of the brightest smiles she had ever given him.

"Well, I never celebrated Christmas, so I looked it up on the internet!" she half bragged as she released herself from his gentle grip, and twirled around for no other reason than she was happy.

"I don't know about all that Jesus stuff," she continued, "but the holiday itself sounded really cool!"

Dominic chuckled.

"It is."

"So! Will you celebrate Christmas with me, Dominic?" she asked as she snuggled herself into Dominic's chest. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her body.

He smiled.

"I will."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-_One Week Later: Christmas Day_-

"DOMINIC!" she cried as she jumped on the lump in the bed. The "lump" responded back with an "Oof!" before squirming around until a head popped out from under the sheets.

"Mmfn..."

Anemone, still SITTING on him, pouted.

"Wake! Up! You have a PRESENT!" she exclaimed.

"I'm...coming," the boy grumbled.

With a squeak of excitement, Anemone (whom was still in her warm pink paw-print pajamas!) climbed off of the boy, and ran back to the living room.

Dominic slowly got out of bed, and went to wash his face, and brush his teeth. When he was done, he walked over to his night stand, and opened the small drawer in it. He delicately took out the small box (topped with a shining golden bow) and slipped it gently in his pocket.

He walked out to the living room.

He smiled as he saw her sitting on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate, singing along to "Jingle Bells," which was currently on the old radio.

He also laughed when he noticed Gulliver, dragging an unopened back of pet snacks around in his mouth, the bow still on it.

"I see Gulliver likes his present," he said as he grabbed his own mug of hot chocolate (Anemone must have made it for him and left it on the counter) and stood in front of her.

"Merry Christmas," he said kindly. Anemone giggled.

She stood up, and rummaged around under the Christmas tree, looking for a certain box. She found it, and pulled it out. She stood up quickly with the box in hand. Her hair was a little messed up now, and the Santa hat was crooked, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to see Dominic get his gift. It was something she thought...no, KNEW he would like, and she couldn't wait to see his face.

Dominic stared at the box in her hand. He could tell by the way it was wrapped, that this really WAS her first Christmas. The folds of the red and green wrapping paper were uneven, and the white bow was crooked and mushed. But to him, it was better than any perfectly wrapped gift. Because she tried. For him.

"You didn't have to do this," he said as he took the gift from her hands.

She just rocked on her sock-covered heels, and grinned.

"I don't care. Open it!" she urged him on. He secured the gift in one hand, and fixed her hair and hat, all with a soft smile.

The sweet moment was over too soon, and he found himself opening the package. The wrappings fell to the floor. And soon he found himself sitting down as well, just _holding_ and staring at it.

'**_The Life of Dominic Sorel_**'

A scrapbook.

He silently flipped the cover open. A pink sheet of stationery was slipped into the sheet protectors.

'_Dear Dominic,_

_This is probably really corny, but I really appreciate all that you've done from me. Without you, I wouldn't be here. You've always cared, no matter how cold and cruel I was, and I will always remember that. You are _always_ in my heart, and I hope that you enjoy this gift, though you deserve more than I could ever give. I love you so much!_

_Merry Christmas, Dominic._

_Lots of Love,_

_Anemone_'

Below the note, was a picture of himself and Anemone. He remembered when they took it. It was two days ago, in front of the Christmas tree. She was holding Gulliver, and they were both smiling, though he was blushing because she had put a Santa hat on his head, too.

He flipped the page again, and his eyes widened for a moment, as he scanned the contents of the two open pages in front of him.

'**_When Dominic was born_**' was the title, and each letter was cut from old newspaper clippings. Across the page were baby pictures. Pictures of himself.

He turned the pages, and he figured out the book was a time line. All of his pictures, the pictures of him and his family were there. His mother. His father. His grandparents, and even his old pet cat. It was all in this book. Not in the boxes in the basement, like they used to be.

His eyes watered with unshed tears: tears of sorrow, for his family; tears of happiness, for the memories; and tears of love, for her and the effort she put into making this scrapbook.

"You...did this all for me?" he asked, closing the book and wiping his eyes dry. He looked up only to see her smile. One that was only seen these days; a smile of tender care.

She nodded. "I was hoping that you wouldn't get mad that I went through your stuff. Merry Christmas!"

She smiled, and picked up the discarded wrapping paper. She threw it away in the nearest trash can, and headed back to her Dominic.

"So," she grinned as she stood back in front of Dominic. "Did you get ME a gift?"

He grinned himself. Setting the book aside, he stood up, and grabbed the box that was in his pocket.

He looked her in the eye. Her bright orbs were gleaming with anticipation. He held out the box to her. She looked at it suspiciously, before taking it in her own hands. She thought it strange. This box wasn't wrapped. It was black and smooth, and the only thing to decorate it was the small golden bow.

She also noticed that the box had a crease in the middle of it, to where she could pull the top up, and it would open and display something. But what was it exactly?

"Go on," he told her with a smile.

She looked at him once, and her excitement rushed back to her. She slowly lifted the top of the box, and she almost _dropped_ it when she saw what was inside.

"D-Dominic...what is this?" she whispered, still in shock and awe.

A ring.

A golden ring, with a group of beautifully cut diamonds shaped into a unique curve design.

"Domini-" she began, but was quickly interrupted.

"So," he whispered. "Will you marry me, Anemone?"

She gasped at the question. This couldn't be real. She could only watch as he calmly slipped the ring out of it's container and onto her trembling finger.

It was her turn to cry.

"I will," she said with a cracking yet overjoyed voice. He pulled her into a hug, and she even felt Gulliver's body rubbing against her leg.

She hugged Dominic as tight as she could, in her weakened-with-shock state.

"Merry Christmas, Anemone," he whispered in her ear.

...And then he pulled her shaking body off of his chest just so he could kiss her.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG. It was overly mushy and corny. I know. -sighs- But I really like it in a ways. I hope YOU really liked it! If you did, or if you have a request (I have two requests currently, and they will be fulfilled!), or even if you want to give me some constructive criticism, then PLEEEAAASE review. Plus, I will love you forever! 

What? -panicks- I REALLY WILL! Dx Truuust meeeee!

Also, just to clear up the Jesus thing. Sorry if that upset anyone. I am a Catholic, so trust me when I say that I am not disrespecting God, or Jesus. I'm not very religious to be honest, but I respect all religions!

Happy Holidays to everyone!


	4. Cough Cough

**Disclaimer: **Well...I certainly WISH I owned Eureka Seven. If I did, Gulliver would have his OWN SERIES:D

**A/N:** Yes. This took WAAAY too long. I apologize. This was actually uploaded FOREVER ago, and I never took the time to go and just release it. GAH. Sorry, sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this enough to make up for it. Dx

About reviewers: I save all of my reviews in a special folder in my e-mail. Unfortunately, my inbox went on the FRITZ a while back, deleting all the review e-mails in my folder. D: And being I'm too lazy to go and actually look them all up (I'm HORRIBLE. D: I know.), I can't list you all in this drabble, but I will continue listing the reviewers in the next drabble. So please keep reviewing! **THANK YOU ALL!**

About REQUESTS: I really appreciate the requests, and I don't mind them, so keep 'em coming. But just know that I may not write it, or I may take a few drabbles to get to it. I write what my mind and heart tells me too. Sometimes I can't satisfy everyone. But nothing goes unappreciated! YAY!

Anyways, this was written when I was sick. XD So there was my inspiration. ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**She's Got Pink Hair and a Fat Pet!**

-Drabble Four-

**Cough Cough**

-------

Phew–

_Anemone?_

Boy, it's really hot...

_Anemone!_

My head hurts...

_Anemone???_

Whaaat?

"Anemone?! Anemone!"

"You're so," Cough, "LOUD," the girl mumbled weakly. Her body shuffled under the bed sheets, and before the boy next to her saw it coming, a pale fist shot out of the soft blue covers.

Socked him right in the nose.

"Ow! ...Ah, owch...ANEMONE! That hurt!"

The girl's fist retracted back to the comfort of the bed sheets, and a grumble escaped, letting the boy know that for some reason, Anemone was not in a good mood.

And by the paler-than-usual color of her face, the beads of sweat collected on her forehead (before she went completely under the covers), and her coughing fits ALL through the night, Dominic Sorel was pretty sure he knew that "some reason".

She was sick.

The boy (man actually...but people always did say he _looked_ like a boy) rubbed his nose. The pain was already fading. Her punch was awfully weak, and he knew that her illness had something to do with it.

Deciding not to give up, Dominic leaned over to Anemone's side of the bed (his guard up this time), and gently shook her.

"Anemone, are you alright?"

The only answer he got was a series of harsh coughing fits.

"I take that as a no."

With a sigh, he slid off of the bed he and Anemone shared, and after a quick shower and change into some comfortable jeans and polo shirt, went to the kitchen, and immediately began fixing tea.

While waiting for water to bowl, he began rummaging his cabinet until he found a can of soup, and set it to cooking. With a minute to spare, he rushed back into the bedroom.

-------

Anemone sat up slowly, breathing harder than normal. What was this feeling?

Her chest her, her head hurt, her throat burned.

"You have a cold."

Just as she was up and sitting against a pillow against the headboard of the bed, her head was turning to the door, and Dominic was making his way to the side of the bed.

She coughed.

"Dominic...it hurts..." and she ended with another collection of coughs.

Dominic smiled. "I know," he stated, and leaned over to give a soft kiss onto the girl's forehead. Anemone thought it felt like ice.

Dominic thought she felt like fire.

"You have a fever," he stated.

"Stay in bed."

"But-!"

Dominic gave her a look, and Anemone knew that it was best she do what was told.

He sighed, and smiled at her. Smiling would make her less worried, was his train of thought. After all, he was pretty sure she had never felt the symptoms of a cold, and he didn't want her to be scared of something that could be cured within a few days.

"I'll bring you some food, okay?"

"Are cold's really this bad?" she asked weakly, and Dominic could see the worry on her face.

"Not at all. You just need rest."

Another kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be back soon."

And he was back in the kitchen.

-------

Dominic carefully set the bowl of steaming soup onto the tray, along with a cup of tea with ingredients to help heal a cold. He chuckled as he took a spoon, and played with the soup a bit. He stood up, looking at his little piece of work.

She'd like that.

With a satisfied smile, he picked up the tray, and carefully and slowly headed back to the bedroom.

-------

"Here you go. Eat it up if you wanna feel better," he said with care as he carefully set the tray in front of her. He smiled at her, and walked of the room, a smirk on his face.

Anemone was too sick to care.

She sighed, and glanced at the tray. Soup and tea.

She took the spoon set besides to soup bowl, and moved to get a bite of the soup. Before she could do so, however, something caught her eye.

Letters. _In_ the soup.

Back in the kitchen, Dominic grinned as he threw the empty can of alphabet soup into the trash can.

'**_GET WELL SOON! LOVE DOMINIC_**'

Anemone giggled, and for just that one moment, she couldn't feel the burn in her throat, or the pain in her chest and head.

He had made a caring message. In the soup.

She smiled, and took a big spoonful of the soup into her mouth, the smile still on her face.

_Get well soon! Love Dominic..._

Hehe.

She liked that.

* * *

**A/N:** I have to start babysitting very soon, so quickly: Hope you enjoyed it, and leave your reviews at the door:D


End file.
